godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips and Techniques
=Notes on Tips and Techniques= ---- *The Tips and Techniques page is a compilation of information on how to use your God Arc effectively and how to take advantage of certain aspects of the game. *This page also contains information of effective equipment and skill combinations. *The entire GEB community is the source of this information. You may also add other Tips and Techniques in this page that are not specific to killing any Aragami. If you wish to add tips on how to kill a specific Aragami, you may do so in their respective pages. *"Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions/clarifications on any of the Tips and Techniques below. Thanks!" Minarie (talk) 07:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Secret God Arc Techniques General Gameplay Tips *Whenever an aragami runs aways and eats, follow them silently and devour them while they're eating for a free Burst and aragami bullets. **Aragami usually runs and eats at material salvage points on the map. *All Aragami have certain weak points that will inflict them with the Down status ailment with continuous attacks. You can find the weak points in the "Other Useful Tips" section of the Aragami pages. Be sure to take advantage of this during battle. *You can reduce the time it takes to ready charge crush and/or predator mode by releasing the button 0.4 seconds earlier than usual. *If an Aragami runs away using a shortcut in the map, you can lure them back to your position by shooting a custom bullet (e.g. IOD or Mole Bullet) at them or making a lot of noise nearby. Charge Crush, Devour Attack, Form Change and Jump are actions that generate a lot of noise so long as you don't equip the Muted skill. This also depends on the auditory senses of an Aragami you are fighting, which can be found in the''' "Other Useful Tips" section of the Aragami pages. *This was taught discreetly in the tutorial videos. You can reduce the backswing animation of any action by performing a jump, step or block. Using block regularly to reduce the backswing is highly recommended. *Aside from using the '''Rolling Fire technique as demonstrated above, another way to eliminate the delay when firing Aragami bullets is to shoot them whilst you are in mid-air. *There are instances wherein it is better to get hit by a multi-hit attack and stagger than blocking and depleting your stamina only to get hit at the end of the attack and die. *Use Aragami corpses to you advantage, you can replenish your OP by hitting them until they disappear. You can also prevent some projectile attacks from hitting you by hiding behind the corpse. *After killing the target Aragami, you can press start to skip the victory camera pan in order to give you more time to devour and salvage materials. *It's best to spam impulse edge whenever you are in Link Burst Mode Lv3 as you will never run out of stamina or OP. *When using buster blades, you can connect your aerial triangle attack to your aerial square attack if you perform the aerial square at the peak of your jump. After the aerial triangle is performed, you can also connect two more ground attacks for a complete four-hit combo. *You can cure Stunned allies by firing oracle or Aragami bullets at them. This also gives them short invulnerability from all attacks as they are staggering or knocked back from your friendly fire. *If you activated the Expanded Guard Area Skill, you can easily control the position where you want to be knocked back by simply blocking an attack while facing the opposite direction of your destination. Use this technique to get closer to the enemy after blocking a long range attack. This will not work against Auto Guarded attacks. *If you need money, kill Fallen Chi-Yous and farm for their Raven Spark Bone. It's a fairly common material drop that you can sell for a whopping 4,200fc each. Equip the Extractor Kit to increase your output of getting the item. Recommended mission for abusing this is the CH mission Summer Gnats, which has 2 Fallen Chi-Yous and 2 Sekhmets. It also has a Raven Spark Bone and 20,000fc as mission clear rewards. Skill Combos and Equipment Sets Coming Soon Category:Watercooler